Two Little Boys
by Purple Astro
Summary: It's a songifc. About the In Space Rangers, some of them.
1. Default Chapter

A friend of mine challenged me to write a 'fic with the same basic plot for as many different fandoms as possible. When I accepted, he threw in that I have to use the same song as well. So here's attempt one, PRIS.

"Catch, Andros!"

"Watch it!"

"I'm over here, not over there!"

__

Two little boys had

Two little toys

Each had a wooden horse

Six-year-old Andros and Zhane played in the forest near their home.

__

Gaily they played

Each summer's day

Warriors both of course.

One of Zhane's favourite games—though Andros wasn't so fond of it—was playing Soldier with the wooden horses his uncle had given them both.

Then one little chap

Had a mishap.

Broke off his horse's head.

So Andros wasn't entirely upset when he tripped one day, cracking his horse's neck against a large stone. He was a little saddened, thinking about the great games they'd played, though.

__

Wept for his toy,

Then smiled with joy.

When his young playmate said…

When he looked up Zhane was standing over him, examining the wreck with interest.

"It broke." Andros said a bit unnecessarily.

"Yeah, it did." Zhane agreed. "How're you gonna play now?"

"Can't." Andros shrugged. Zhane thought for a minute, then his eyes lit up.

"Yes you can!"

__

"Did you think I would leave you crying,

When there's room on my horse for two?

Climb up here, and

Don't be crying

I can go just as fast with two.

"When we grow up we'll both be Soldiers,

And our horses will not be toys,

But I wonder if we'll remember,

When we were two little boys."

When Andros's mother came to call them home they were racing about, both on the one horse.

Ten years later, Dark Spectre turned his attentions to KO35. And the first to sign up for the Defence Force were Andros and Zhane. 

__

Long years passed,

War came at last,

Bravely they marched away,

It wasn't like they'd pretended, they discovered. Battle was hot and noisy and confusing, and they were never 100% sure what was going on. So it was a relief when the Astro Powers were discovered, and they both were among the teens chosen to hold them.

Only a month later, Dark Spectre tired of the on-going battle. He put everything he had into one last battle.

Separated from their team-mates, Andros and Zhane fought back-to-back, determined not to lose.

"Andros! There's too many of them!" Zhane called. Andros rushed at the nearest monster, but, tired from the battle, misjudged his leap and allowed the monster to pin him. Struggling futilely he saw the monster raise it's sword…

Saw the rush of silver…

Saw Zhane falling in slow motion. 

__

Cannon roared loud,

In the mad crowd,

Wounded and dying lay.

"Zhane!"

__

Then up went a shout,

A horse galloped out.

Out from the ranks so blue,

Galloped away

To where he lay,

Then came a voice he knew.

"It's ok, Zhane, don't worry…I'll take care of you…"

__

"Did you think I would leave you dying,

When there's room on my horse for two?

Climb up here, and

We'll soon be flying,

I can go just as fast with two.

"Do you feel that I'm all a-tremble?

Perhaps it's the battle's noise.

But I think it's

That I remember

When we were two little boys."

Two years later, when Zhane woke up, Andros told him all that had happened since that day. When he'd finished, Zhane shook his head.

"What?"

"I just can't believe you did all that."

"Why?"

__

"Did you think I would leave you dying,

When there's room on my horse for two?

Climb up here, and

We'll soon be flying,

Back to the ranks so blue…

"Did you say that I'm all a-tremble?

Perhaps it's the battle's noise.

But I think it's

That I remember

When we were two little boys."

"Why?" Andros repeated. "You'd have done it for me."

When we were two little boys…


	2. Chapter 2

And here's attempt no. 2. This is Power Rangers: Time Force.

I haven't seen a lot of Time Force, so I'm not sure of a lot of stuff. And I changed the song. Sorry.

Two Little Kids

Trip was standing forlornly on the edge of the playground, clutching the remains of his toy, the first time he met Katie.

"Hey." He looked up, surprised that anyone was actually talking to him, and met the gaze of the new girl. "What happened?"

"Oh…they wanted it." He didn't have to say who they were; every six-year-old there knew.

"What was it?" She'd taken the pieces from him and was trying to fit them back together.

"It used to be my horse."

Two little kids 

Had two little toys

Each rode a wooden horse.

Gaily they played, 

Each summer's day,

Warriors both of course.

Then one little chap

Had a mishap

Broke off his horse's head

Wept for his toy, 

Then smiled with joy

When his young playmate said,

"Hey, I know!" Trip looked up.

"What?"

"We can play on my horse! Come on!"

"Wait a minute!" He pulled out her grip. "They'll want yours too."

"We'll run away. Come on, Trip!"

"How'd you know my name?"

"The teacher said it. Come on, we'll play with Lucas."

"Lucas only plays with Jen."

"Not today. Come on!"

"Did you think I would leave you crying,

When there's room on my horse for two?

Climb up here, now 

And don't be crying,

I can go just as fast with two.

When we grow up we'll both be soldiers,

And our horses will not be toys,

But I wonder if we'll remember,

When we were two little kids."

Trip stood in line with the other Rangers, facing down Ransik's latest creation. Yet again, Ransik had chosen a mutant for his driving skills. _At least Lucas isn't taking his driving test this time, _Trip thought. Twice Lucas had had his driving test ruined by encounters with Ransik's mutants, though he'd passed the second time.

"Time Force! You're under arrest!" Jen yelled, producing her badge.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" the mutant blubbered, jumping into Nadira's car. "You got to catch me first!"

"Time cycles!" Wes yelled, summoning the five cycles. Trip swept into place with the others and rode after the car. The mutant looked back, and, seeing that they were gaining on him, opened fire.

Long years passed, 

War came at last.

Gaily, they marched away.

Cannon roared loud, 

In the mad crowd,

Wounded and dying lay.

Then up went a shout, 

A horse galloped out.

Out from the ranks so blue. 

Galloped away, 

To where he lay, 

Then came a voice he knew.

Dazzled by the explosion Trip lost control of his cycles and fell, skidding. He finally brought himself under control and found himself cut off from the other Rangers, near Nadira's car. She was doing that stupid annoying laugh again.

"Trip!" Oh. Katie. That was nice, but she sounded upset…now, what could be wrong…

Trip shook his head, trying to concentrate. _The mutant,_ he told himself firmly. _Pay attention. _

"Trip!" Katie was beside him. "Get up, come on." With her help he climbed onto her bike and they sped away, back to the other Rangers.

"Trip, you ok?" Jen asked, covering them both.

"Yeah…I'll be fine."

Did you think I would leave you dying, 

When there's room on my horse for two?

Climb up here, now,

We'll soon be flying, 

Back to the ranks so blue.

Do you feel that I'm all a-tremble?

Perhaps it's the battle's noise.

But I think it's that I remember,

When we were two little kids.

"That should do it." Katie closed the first aid box and started to tidy up. Trip sat for a moment, catching his breath; he hated having his ribs wrapped.

"Katie?"

"Yeah, Trip?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, Trip."

"Did you think I would leave you dying, 

When there's room on my horse for two?

Climb up here, now,

We'll soon be flying, 

I can go just as fast with two.

Do you feel that I'm all a-tremble?

Perhaps it's the battle's noise.

But I think it's that I remember,

When we were two little kids.

"When we were two little kids."

AN: It doesn't work quite as well when you take out the word 'boys', does it? I know it didn't fit, but I really wanted to write this for Trip and Katie. I've only seen a few episodes, but she seems really protective of him. So I thought this would be nice.

Any suggestions on what I should write next? Put them in the review you're sure to give me. Suggest any fandom you want; I'll pick the ones I know well enough to write. Thanks!


End file.
